Dave Turner
Dave is a freshman currently attending Degrassi. His goal is to get noticed and be popular because he is tired of blending in. He is Chantay Black's cousin. Season 9 Dave first appears in Just Can’t Get Enough Part 2 when Holly J. is president and is asking for ideas. Dave suggests that there should be a Toga Day which she rejects, automatically. In Shoot to Thrill, Dave flirts with Fiona with cheesy pickup lines and in order to get him to stop, Fiona lies and says she's dating Riley. In Wanna Be Startin Something, Dave decides to try to make a name for himself. After he begs Chantay to write something about him in the Anti-Grapevine, she tells him to do something to gain attention. He tries playing with soda in mentos, but Bruce pours the drink on him embarrassing him. Danny and Sav make a remark about whoever takes down Bruce will receive a medal. Dave decides to get back at Bruce to make a name for himself. He urinates in a bottle and pours it on Bruce's locker. Bruce catches him in the act, but a scared Dave runs away. Dave comes back in a disguise, but Johnny confronts him and tells him to meet Bruce in the alleyway after school. After school in the alley, Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a water balloon full of urine at Dave. Dave eventually makes a name for himself and he makes peace with Bruce and Johnny. In Beat It, Dave has a crush on Jenna. He asks her on a date, but she agrees to go as friends. Dave misinterprets her and he thinks that she is his girlfriend. She eventually starts playing along with it, but then gets tired of it. Jenna tells him she only likes Dave as a friend. He is upset because he'll loose his good reputation. She tells him that she'll help him keep his reputation. She tells the Power Squad that Dave dumped her. Their plan works out and Dave keeps his reputation. In Somebody, Dave and Connor become friendly in class and on the basketball team, but Connor isn't feeling right with basketball. Dave and Connor's friendship is strained as Dave tries to improve his popularity among the basketball team. After seeing the other players openly mock him, though, Dave doesn't stand up for him right away, he's too caught up in being "cool". So, after Ethan's bullying Connor decides he's going to quit the team because he is useless and all people do is make fun of him. Ethan bullies him again, and this time Dave and KC step in and tell him to back off. Connor is happy. Later, when Dave learns that Connor has been keeping statistics all year, he shows them to the coach and gets a very indirect form of revenge. Everyone, especially Ethan is surprised a how Connor kept statistics. In Heart Like Mine, Dave is seen with the basketball team, practicing or playing and at the banquet. In Why Can't This Be Love? Part 2, Alli is upset that she has to go to Degrassi on a saturday to help set up for the prom and her and Dave have to serve the drinks to the people at prom. Dave tries to cheer up all and tells her that the drink could be called the 'Bhandurner'. Alli finds him funny but kind of unusual. At, prom her and Dave become friends and are very chummy. When Johnny comes over to get a drink, he tells her that she is lame and that her friend is a child. Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult like and that Dave is too kiddish for her. She walks away, making Dave feel like crap. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and they are friends ag ain. In Innocent When You Dream, Dave is shown at Connor's party and is pretty bored until Alli announces the 7 minutes in heaven game. Season 10 Dave is back at Degrassi for another year. In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Dave is back at Degrassi and is with his best friend Connor, Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she's walking into school. Connor also suggests that Dave should be tenth grade class rep, because he'll be good for it. After, Dave confronts her and asks her stupid embarrassing questions, but Alli just rolls her eyes and seems to be bothered by them. When they get into the classroom where they are introduced to Ms. Oh, Dave along with Connor and Wesley are confused as to where the chairs are. Alli then logs on to a computer and yells at Dave for making her hottest girl #42 on the hottest Degrassi Girls List. Dave is embarrassed and doesn't know how to react. Also, in the classroom, Dave asks Ms. Oh if she's old enough to be a teacher. Later on, him and Connor are in the hallways and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. Dave also makes a remark about Connor's Asperger's Syndrome. In What A Girl Wants Part 2, Alli is still pissed about Dave, so she decides to make a Degrassi Looser List, and put it around the whole school, in despite. She even gave the list to Dave, who looked at it and was very upset. Later on, at the Dot, Clare is with Alli telling her that she's being too dramatic because Dave only put her as #42 and that doesn't mean anything at all. Alli rolls her eyes. Dave then goes to the Dot, and asks Clare if he can talk to Alli, shes wants him too so she says gladly. Alli walks up to Dave and they talk, Dave tells her that the list that he made is stupid, because he thinks she's the hottest in the school, and he's not lying. Alli kisses him and he asks if they're going out now, but she says their only friends, and Dave jokes around saying friends with benefits, and Alli laughs. Also, at lunch that day Dave is embarassed by his friends Wesley and Connor because of their rap, and he tries to explain to people that they were embarrassing. In Breakaway Part 1, in gym, KC is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears his girl, Jenna confront Clare, and he laughs. Dave is also the camera guy filming the big election winner. In Breakaway Part 2, Dave walks in on Anya and Sav and asks them if he and the other reps can throw them a baby shower, not knowing they are lying. They say no and he leaves. Later, he films them again for the school news. In gym, Dave is hanging with Connor, Wesley, KC, and Jenna in gym class and they're talking about Clare's "fake boobs". Connor doesn't understand why she wants to change them. But, Dave asks him wouldn't he want to fix his Asperger's if he had the chance too. Connor is uncomfortable answering that question but he says, "no". Relationships *Jenna Middleton ** First Relationship ***Start Up: Beat It Part 1 (907) ***Broke Up: Beat It Part 2 (908) ****Reason: Dave misinterpreted Jenna. Jenna only liked Dave as a friend because she has a crush on K.C. Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Niners Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Sophomores Category:Males Category:African American Category:Relationships Category:Sports